Cargan
Cargan is the pairing (Friendship) of the shortest members of Big Time Rush, Logan Henderson and Carlos Pena Jr., and counterpart to Kames the pairing of Kendall and James. They have become really good friends and Carlos have said that he has 3 new bothers (Logan,Kendall and James). They are friends outside and inside the set and they have been seeing hagging out. Carlos have said that he and the guys fought for Time of Our Life ,written by Logan Henderson, to be in the album Elevate. Bop and Tiger Beat have a contest to see if friendship the fan choose between Cargan or Kames. Cargan Moments (In The Show) Big Time Audition: *Carlos patted Logan's shoulder before auditioning. *Carlos asked Logan what would happen if he tried to break Kendall free. *Carlos (and James) leaned in towards Logan when he hit a car with a trolley. *They said "You just did." to James at the same time. *After being hit by a car, Carlos walked loopily to Logan and said, "We just want what's best for you, man." Logan responded, "I'm Logan." *After Carlos fainted, Logan said, "He got hit by a car for you." to Kendall showing concern. *When they were getting scolded by Gustavo, they seemed to have the same hairstyle. *Carlos accidentally squirted fruit water onto Logan's tee. *They bent down to get pillows at the same time. Big Time School of Rocque: *Logan said "I love fractions." and Carlos said, "I love pie!" when the four of them were in the Mrs. Collins' class. *They made a mess of Gustavo's office together. *They glanced at each other while Kendall was reading the ASPA rules. Big Time Crib: *They said, "This place is horrible at the same time." *During the meeting, Carlos and Logan were standing but Kendall and James were sitting. *When Griffin said, "Why they wear that helmet," Carlos looked at Logan while holding his helmet happily and Logan just nodded and smiled at him. *Carlos said Logan was so scared of everything. *Logan replied back saying that he's not scared, he's realistic. Big Time Bad Boy: *After fainting, Carlos asked Logan, "Who's Wayne Wayne?" and Logan made a face. *When Logan said even sipping out of a coconut makes Wayne Wayne tough, Carlos slapped his head. Big Time Love Song: * Logan got mad when Carlos stole his british impression to flirt with Jo. *They high-fived behind Kendall. *Carlos pushed Logan into the flowers. Big Time Mansion: * Carlos looked back at Logan when Logan said to Gustavo, "Eh, I thought we were dogs." *After Logan fainted, Carlos pulls him up on his belt. *When Logan talked about his idea, Kendall and James hung their heads but Carlos nodded enthusiastically. Big Time Photo Shoot: *When they were playing hockey, Logan pushed Carlos into a table. *Later, Carlos pushed Logan a bit and a mad Logan came back and slapped his helmet. *They started to fight about what to bring to a desert island in the limo until Kelly blew her horn. *They also had a slapfight at the backdrop before the photoshoot about the same thing. *In Gustavo's office, Carlos said he was going to bring a snow mobile to his desert island and Logan responded talking about the tropical climate to which Carlos replied, "Will you let me have fun on my desert island? It's mine!" Big Time Break : *Logan told Carlos that he was going to Phoebe Nachee's math school. *After knowing his helmet was gone, Carlos asked Logan to help him but Logan declined. Big Time Demos: *Carlos handed Logan the bananas first. Big Time Jobs: *They yelled, "That would be mine!" referring to the trophy at the same time and had a tiny slapfight. Big Time Blogger: *While they were training for their day with Deke, Logan cried, "I was seven, I didn't know what I was doing!" while Carlos held/hugged him. *They pulled out all the wires together. Big Time Terror: *Logan exclaimed, "Carlos! It wasn't a ghost!" when the guys were entering 2J. *Being surprised of the knocking, Carlos shrieked, ran to Logan and clutched onto his arm. *Logan shrugged Carlos' hand off. *After playing video games, Carlos was the first to notice Logan missing. *Carlos pronounced Logan as 'Lahogan'. *Logan joined Carlos on his ghost hunt. *He called Carlos stupid and Carlos pushed him aside while Logan just laughed. *Then again, Logan said, "It's 2:03, and there's no such thing as ghosts. And Carlos is still stupid!" *They said "New girl, nice." together and pointed at each other. *They had a fight about Carlos' fishing net which he calls Ecto net. *They slept at the lobby with Bitters to catch the ghost. *After seeing the ghost, they ran towards 2J and Carlos leaped in Logan's arms because of a 'ghost' when it's actually Kendall and James under a white sheet. * Logan immediately let go of Carlos. *They said "She's the Palmwoods' ghost." together and they hugged. Cargan Moments (In Real Life) *In a behind the scene video,Carlos recorded Logan sleeping. In the next video Logan took his revenge by pushing Carlos out of stage in to the floor. *In a interview they get ask "If you were a girl who would you date and why?" Carlos said "Logan because of his smile." * Kendall,James and Logan laugh* *Logan and Carlos have the same age they are both 22 years old. *They sometimes have interviews together, just the both of them. *In an interview, Carlos joked that Logan's middle name is Don Julio, and called him Logan Don Julio Henderson. *In the Carlos Pena screen test, Carlos said Logan's name first (when he listed his best buds) when he talked about what's the best thing about being in Big Time Rush. *In a Valentine Q&A, a little girl asked Logan to be his valentine. After that, Carlos jokingly asked Logan to be his valentine. *In their Goom Radio Interview, Logan was absent due to being sick. Most of the time of the video, Carlos seemed alone, quiet and bored. Usually he is happy and cheerful in interviews. He ''possibly ''misses Logan. *They sit next to each other a lot in interviews and performances. *In a few interviews, when they are asked about things and Logan doesn't answer, Carlos will nudge him and say, "How about you, Logan?" *Sometimes they whisper and talk to each other during interviews and performances. Gallery Click here Category:Friendships Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Relationships Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Parings Category:Guys